coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3304 (13th November 1991)
Plot Sally hopes that Kevin will become a tycoon like Mike. Don returns home after spending the night with Julie and lets Ivy think he's come off a night shift. Ivy is sick with worry and demands to know whether he meant what he said to her last night. He tells her that he meant every word and more besides. Suspicious, Ivy checks his pockets for evidence he's been in a casino but doesn't find anything. Alec searches for an MC for the cruise in vain. He's forced to sign a contract without one. Des takes Lynette Campion to the canal to see the charred remains of the boat. She is touched by his passion. Desperate Alec gets in touch with Ron Rogers to hire an MC on his books. Ron gives Alec the idea of being MC himself so he can spend Christmas in the sun. Don tells Ivy he's found someone else and is leaving her. He packs and tells her that he's moving to a bed and breakfast place. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Lynette Campion - Colette Stevenson *Ron Rogers - Harry Beety (Credited as "Ronny Rogers") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Bridgewater Canal, Lymm Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Lynne Perrie in the role of Ivy Brennan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec needs to find six acts quickly, but surely he's not desperate enough to consider Jack? And Des takes a trip down memory lane. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,790,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth (to Don Brennan and Jim McDonald): "I mean, what kind of mate... that's all I'm saying... what kind of mate is it, when he gets a day at the races and all that I get is a load of earache from our Vera, and why, because he has a day at the races. Now I said to our Vera 'Why are going on at me? I didn't go to the races'. She said 'Because you're all the same, you men.'...do us a favour, Don - next time you go to the races, tell us and we'll go together. That'll give her summat to give us earache about!" Category:1991 episodes